Who I Truly Desire
by khdayskh1314
Summary: White Tajiri and her best friend Black Fujisaki are on their way to become Unova League Champions! But the flirt N is in the way... How to solve this? How about destroy Team Plasma and fall in love on the way?  Chessshipping Black X White
1. Stuck In A Cave

**My first pokemon fanfic. Ill probably only do chesshipping. Never yaoi or anything else. Be aware that this is a Black X White fanfic and will end that way. Now that my beta reader has fixed everything, it looks so much better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon black or white or the characters or trainers or pokemon!**

***/Who I Truly Desire\***

_Chapter 1: Stuck In A Cave_

"Oh sweet mother of Arceus! Not another one!" I yelled as I saw another woobat came flying at us. I immediately dove to the ground taking Black with me. We stayed on the ground as a whole group of woobats came flying at us. When they passed, me and Black rose from the ground shaking in disgust.

"I'll never look at a woobat the same way again," Black mumbled looking at the ground, "my sister somehow thinks those things are cute..."

"then she must have a psychological disorder or something," I mumbled right back at him.

Well, I guess now would be a good time for introductions. Hi, I'm White Tajiri and I'm stuck in Chargestone Cave with my best friend, Black Fujisaki.

"Lemme try my extranceiver again to check if there's any service left here.."

I grabbed the device out of my bag and switched it on. I tried calling Cheren then Bianca. I called just about everyone I knew but still no answer! I turned it off and sighed. Black looked at me hopefully but I shook my head sadly.

With help from my watch I could tell it was the middle of the night and no one was in the cave right now. Not even those retarded scientists researching about klink or whatever that pokemon was called.

"I'm going to call out my stoutland again and hope that he can pick up a scent," Black said to me. He picked a specifically sharpie marked pokèball and threw it. An exhausted stoutland appeared. We've been through so many Pokemon battles that almost all of our Pokemon were drained. I sprayed my super potion on Stoutland and he began to recover. Patting his head, I backed away and hoped that this guys nose would lead us to the end.

We followed the Pokemon for a few hours passing a bunch of floating stones with electricity until we reached another tunnel. Black and I were exhausted by then and decided to take a break so we set up a small camp in front of the tunnel. I sent out my servine who had the move flash so I could light up the place a little. I only had a lemonade, a few soda pops and two apples left from the Pokemon center that I had visited this morning before we entered the cave. Oh how I wish that we prepared more! I gave an apple to Black, saving one for myself. I was lonely so I kept out my Servine and Black sent out his Dewott as well. I rubbed my Servine's head gently and let go as I watched the two play. The two of us sat as we watched the two. I sighed in boredom as I began to nod off.

"White," Black suddenly said aloud.

"what is it Black?"I asked sleepily.

"um... when do you think we're going to get out of this cave? I mean we have limited supplies and such," he said blandly.

"I'm guessing by tomorrow morning or afternoon so I think we should save some of our apples and drinks. Let's just stay on the bright side of this okay?" I said with a weak smile. Black smiled back at me but with a worried look.

I felt really tired and tried to stay awake as the minutes passed by. Black was still awake but I found myself nodding off again. I leaned against Black's shoulder and sighed. He was so warm...

"Y-you can lie on my lap if you want." he whispered with a blush. I looked at him thoughtfully then nodded with a sleepy smile as I lay on his lap. He began to stroke my hair gently. I found this comforting and began to drift onwards to the inner parts of my mind.

The last thing I felt was Black's hand stroking my hair as I slipped unto the world of unconsciousness.

I dreamed...

It was of a dream that I have had many times over.

I was playing as a small kid in a small grove with a small stream and trees. I've played in here before with Cheren and Bianca but this time, I was only with Black and some other kid. The other kid had long grassy green hair tied up and had a necklace with a planet. He was always chasing me in the dream and played tag with me and Black. The boy had glassy blue eyes that always seemed to have a cold feature to it. The three of us were endlessly playing in the sunlight until...

Darkness covered the grove and we stopped playing. Dark faced men came into the grove with guns and pointed them at Black and the boy. None of them showed any signs of struggling.

"you can only save one of us..." they both whispered to me.

I instantly woke up from the nightmare breathing heavily. I was still on  
>Black's lap but he was sleeping now. I got up and took my bag and flashlight with me for a little walk to clear my mind leaving a note for Black just in case he woke up and noticed that I left.<p>

After walking for an hour or so, I sat down beside a rock and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried remembering the dream. I wondered who the green haired boy was.

"who are you?"I whispered saying my thoughts aloud.

"I'm N," a voice slyly replied back.

I immediately rose from the ground and saw standing in the distance the same exact green haired boy from my dream.

**So how was that for intros? I hope read and review. I promise the next chap soon!**


	2. Search For Truth

**Finally! I got a new laptop so now I will be posting stories a lot! Yayyyy happiness is ringing in my head now. You have no idea how it feels like xD**

**I thank the following people for reviewing and/or favoriting this story:**

**Madroxj**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**I give you all my thanks and cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Black and White or any pokemon(I wish I did!)**

**\Chapter 2 : The Search For Truth/**

"Waughh!" I cried as I recoiled away from 'N'.

I was totally freaked out. A green haired dude who I thought only existed in my dreams popped out of nowhere while I was having a moment. Who the heck has a name like N anyways? I had a really bad feeling that something dirty was going to happen.

The boy looked a little older than me. Maybe about sixteen or seventeen. He still had the same appearance he had in my dream except the hat and the different clothes. He had a white shirt and long pants now but he had a more serious atmosphere around him unlike the playful little tyke he was in my dream.

N walked closer to me and crouched down and looked at my face with a critical eye. I knew he was trying to determine something telling from his face. He then came up right in front of my face and took a deep breath. I braced myself. Then what he said next weirded me out.

"You're cute!" he exclaimed in a boyish voice with a smirk.

"ehhhh?" I said out loud. That was so random to say that at this moment! I backed away from him and tensed myself. Great. A weird guy in a ponytail is trying to flirt with me.

"well anyways, I have to go now. Don't be naughty now!" N said seductively and then suddenly vanished into the darkness. I gasped only to hear my gasp echoing throughout the cavern.

Seriously. A guy pops out of nowhere, flirts with me, then disappears to thin air.

I looked around expecting him to reappear. When he didn't, I gathered myself together and headed back to camp. Black was awake and waved from a distance. I waved back with a smile.

"White, did something happen or something? You look a little pale..." Black asked me with concern. I felt my face in surprise.

"Don't worry Black. I'm fine," I slowly answered back. Black still looked worried but i guessed he dismissed the situation and began to pack up our little camp. I helped pack his bag and brought out my Servine to sweep things up. After our camp was all cleaned up, the two of us proceeded down the tunnel and walked for about an hour or two. My legs felt like falling apart by then and I groaned in pain when we took a break on a clump of boulders. The two of us conversed about how we were going to get out and just as we were discussing the situation:

"Black!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Look. Look right there!" I pointed at a small hole a few meters away from us. There was a small opening that shone with the light of day. I immediately grinned and turned to Black. He was doing the same. I immediately jumped up and hugged him in my happiness which caused a heavy blush on his cheeks. I pulled away and sighed in my excitement.

"Come on Black. Let's get out of here!" I cried out in excitement.

Black nodded happily and we both ran to the end. We burst through the exit. As soon as we were outside, I sat down on the grass and signed in relief. Black lay down beside me and sighed as well.

I then heard a loud roaring of aircraft above us. A large cargo plane was just landing at a nearby airport. I jumped in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

Black then looked at me and I looked at him. We both had hug "We're at: **MISTRALTON CITY**!" we both cried out in happiness.

xXx

The first thing we did was get to a Pokemon center!

As we gave all our pokeballs to Nurse Joy, me and Black sat in the waiting room and sighed in relief.

"Hey White. It feels really good to be out of that cave now doesn't it?" Black said to me.

I stood up and nodded with a smile. Seeing a vending machine nearby, I got a soda for me and a bag of cookies for Black. Our waiting number was called out and we met Nurse Joy back at the desk again.

"So how are our Pokemon doing?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh they're okay. We just have to put them in the intense care unit to recover. It's not that they're injured or anything, they're pretty drained and we want to watch their recovery for a while. Just wait for about two hours or so," Nurse Joy explained.

I wondered what we could do. I looked at Black but he just shrugged. Then, just as if she was reading our minds, she answered our mental questions.

"Why don't you go out and see the sights? Like maybe visit the airport museum or go out to eat with your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? Black wasn't my boyfriend! I looked at Black who was blushing as red as a tomato. Why was he blushing? I wasn't blushing so why should he? It's not like we were that close...

"U-um Nurse Joy... White isn't my g-girlfriend," Black muttered with a face colored with multiple shades of pink.

"Oh she isn't? Oh I'm sorry! It's just that you two looked like-" she paused again with a slight blush. "I shouldn't be interfering with your social life. I'm so sorry!"

She then got up and walked away with her clipboard as fast as she could.

I looked at Black who was still blushing but it cleared up a little. I tapped him on the back and he looked up at me only to look down again blushing very hard.

He then walked away to sit down on a nearby chair and hide his red face. I conversed with nurse Joy for a little while longer about the current state of our Pokemon then walked over to Black.

"Black, our Pokemon will be out of shape for about two hours. How about we go out and eat something for lunch? We've been in the cave for quite a while and you know you're hungry," I said to him.

Black nodded I walked outside of the pokemon center with him following me. Black then asked me a question

"W-white, what did you think when Nurse Joy said that I was your b-boyfriend..." he muttered softly.

"I was kind of confused and weirded out. Why do you ask?" I said obliviously.

"So you weren't mad or annoyed or anything like that?" he said more confidently.

"No, not at all. Why would I be?" I asked Black with a curious glance.

"...I don't know. Anyway, just forget about what I just said. It's not important is it?" he said nervously to me with a little chuckle.

I didn't really pay attention to what he said. In fact, I said my response barely knowing what I said but what I said came out truthfully.

We continued the walk until we saw a small place called the Mistralton City Café. **(A.N: I couldn't think of a name xD)  
><strong>  
>We agreed to eat there. When we walked inside, we noticed that there were very few diners inside so we sat on one of the tables near the windows. A waiter came and took our waiter.<p>

"...And I would like a chocolate milkshake with that," I said plainly looking at the menu. I turned toward the waiter. I looked closely at the waiter's face and barely hid a gasp.

It was **N**.

He looked at me with a smirk then walked away. I turned the other way and stared at my shoes annoyed and surprised.

'Why was he here? Was he following me? Who is N? Why was he in my dream?' millions of questions sprouted in my mind and I shook my head slightly in confusion.

"White... You're pale again," Black suddenly said to me. "Did something scare you?"

He once again had the same concerned look that he had back in the cave. It was more intense though and I hesitated before saying the same response as before.

"...No Black. Nothing's wrong. So don't worry about it!" I said with a fake smile.

Black smiled weakly and picked up my hand to my surprise. He held it and looked at me.

"Remember, if there's anything troubling you, you can tell me. You don't have to, but I hate it when you're in pain and I can't do anything about it. Let me help you as much as I can," he stared at me deep in the eyes with a strange look that I couldn't interpret.

I stared back at the deep brown eyes that sincerely looked into mine. My chest fluttered with a strange feeling and my other hand flew up to my chest clenching into a fist. I blinked slowly and considered the request. I wanted to tell him all about it but not now. Save the anxiety for later.

"B-black."

"What is it?" he said to me.

"I'll tell you about it... Later. Not now. How about tonight?" I murmured looking back down at the floor.

"Okay. I'm glad that you'll tell me," he said letting go of my hand.

My mind felt disappointed that he let go but I knew that it couldn't go on like this forever. Sighing mentally, I waited for the food to arrive.

When it came I was surprised to see that our waiter wasn't N. He was a completely different man who I didn't recognize. My brain was confused at the moment but soon realized that N must have come here just to see me.

I mentally shook my head, careful not to expose Black to my current thoughts and ate the sandwich and milkshake that I ordered. As my mind ran through my current thoughts, I shifted my glance to another diner sitting at the table beside us. It was a woman with a fedora and dark sunglasses who had brownish, reddish hair with light blue eyes. She also had a brown coat on. She was cheerfully talking on an extranceiver chatting about random subjects with a random friend.

Studying her features closely, I realized something and I gasped quietly. Black noticed and asked me what was wrong.

"Look! I-it's Skyla the sixth official gym leader!" I whispered to him excitedly.

"Wait what!" he exclaimed in a whisper. He examined her too and turned to me with wide eyes. He nodded with surprise.

"It really is her! Let's go talk to her." He said excitedly.

What we didn't know was that the Gym Leader had stopped her conversation on her extranceiver, noticed our conversation and had started walking to our table.

Hands slammed on our table and we both looked up in surprise as we looked into the face of Skyla, the sixth official gym leader of the Unova Pokèmon League.

**I'm thinking of putting in the gym battle in this chap but im not so sure. Lemme think about it for a while or even better, review and ask me!**

**Pease R and R!**


	3. Ready For a Gym Battle?

**Well… I have a very important announcement to tell u guys! Im so sorry that I havnt updated in a long while but ive been really busy since its really close to the end of my school year… I feel guilty. And to make it worse, I am going to Korea for the summer! Plus I doubt that I will hav easy access to internet there since im staying with my grandma. So this week, I will post as many chaps and stories as I can handle! Go to my profile if u want more info. (Note that this was posted on the fifth of May on 2012 so if it's after the end of july of 2012, you shouldn't pay any attention to this message)**

* * *

><p><strong> -*Chapter 3:Ready For a Gym Battle?\*-**

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're <strong>DOING<strong>?" the gym leader whispered loudly.

"Umm you ARE Skyla aren't yo-" Black was suddenly interrupted with a loud 'shhhhhhh' from Skyla.

"Yes, I am Skyla. Official gym leader specializing in flying types of Mistralton City!" She whispered loudly them paused looking around the café. "But that's not the point! Don't you know that if anyone finds out that i'm here, a whole bunch of fans and pokèmon fanatics are gonna storm in here to try and get my autograph?" **(A.N.:gym leaders are practically celebrities in this story.)  
><strong>  
>The two of us stared and shook our heads simultaneously.<p>

"Well now you know!" she was still whispering.

We responded nodding our heads with smiles.

"Ummm Mrs. Skyla ma'am-" Black was once again interrupted.

"I'm **SINGLE**! Got that?" she said with a frown; clearly we were not in good terms with the sixth gym leader of the Unova region.

Nodding again, I butted into the conversation; "Well I think what my friend was trying to say is that he wants a gym battle with you."

"Oh! Are you done eating because this matter must be settled in my gym," she said crossing her arms.

"Why?" we both said.

"Because! You have to set up an appointment!"

We both nodded. Our waiter came by and asked us for our dishes. By then, we were all done with our meal and paid the bill with 25 pokè dollars. Then the three of us set off to the Mistralton City Gym.

**xXx**

We were at the front desk of the gym where the two of us were watching Skyla talk to the receptionist about our upcoming gym battle.

Skyla looked down to us, "Hey, which one of you is going to battle me?"

"Both of us!" we both cried out with excitement. The two of us are always charged up before a gym battle.

Skyla nodded then asked us another question, "Do you two want to battle together against me or do you want to make separate appointments?"

The two of us have never been able to do a gym battle together. I didn't even know it was possible! Me and Black had always had to battle separately in earlier battles. I immediately nodded with great enthusiasm. Skyla made an okay sign with her fingers then held up two fingers to the receptionist.

Skyla looked down on us once more, "Okay, your guys' gym battle with me will be in half an hour at 10:45. You two better get ready! Remember to be here exactly at that time or else the battle will be cancelled."

"Okay, we understand," Black said with a grin. Then Skyla said bye and took off through the main gym room door.

The two of us went outside the gym and headed to the Pokèmon center to pick up our Pokèmon.

"Well, that was a strange encounter was it?" I said aloud.

He nodded with agreement. When we got to the Pokèmon center, Nurse Joy said that our pokemon were all healed of their injuries and exhaustion.

"Okay now which one of you is Black Fujisaki?" Nurse Joy brought out six pokèballs.

I pointed to Black who accepted them gladly. Nurse Joy then gave me my Pokemon which I quickly placed in my trainer's bag.

We both said thank you to Nurse Joy and headed back to the gym which was like a mile away.

I checked my watch as the two of us walked out of the building, "Black, it's only 10:40. We'll easily make it even if we walk. No need to rush right?"

He nodded mindlessly as if not paying any attention. I tapped him on The shoulder causing him to quickly turn to me in surprise.

"And your point is...?" he said to me.

My face reddened at my own stupidity. Turned around from him and kept walking.

His hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Sorry! I'm sorry for being so rude!" he cried out in shame with his face looking down at the ground.

The moment he saw his hand grasping mine, he let go with his face as red as mine. We both kept on walking towards the Pokèmon gym in shame.

**xXx**

"So this is the Mistralton City Gym..." I breathed.

Black nodded beside me in amazement as well. A man with dark sunglasses and white hair appeared beside us.

"Whoa, who are you?" Black said aloud.

The man shook his head, "Who I am isn't important. You two are battling together against Skyla?"

We were about to speak but he didn't bother to listen and took out two water bottles labeled: Fresh Mineral Water.

"You'll need these for healing your Pokemon," he said. Then he backed away from the path leading to Skyla motioning us to proceed.

We walked down the path beside each other ready for anything. Our walk was abruptly interrupted when a large cannon able to fit about 3 people rose up in front of us.

There was a large sign beside the cannon: **Climb in for a fun ride! It's the only way to the gym leader of the skies!  
><strong>  
>The two of us glanced at each other with a shrug the. We both 'climbed' inside the cannon. The machine rotated and tilted and we came catapulting out of the contraption screaming (well I think it was only Black...) our lungs out.<p>

We landed with a huge 'bump' on a platform on another part of the gym with our bottoms sore. Luckily, the ground was cushioned so it hurt less than it should have.

Getting up, I spotted a nearby trainer near the next cannon. Walking up to him, he seemed surprised to see us. Immediately taking out a pokèball, he cried out,

"Let's battle!"

Sighing, me and Black took out our Pokèmon. It was a double battle so our opponent could take out two pokemon at a time and so could we.

My Servine and Black's Dewott immediately made a battle stance awaiting our commands. The opponent brought out a Pidgey and a pidove. Pfft. The weakest flying types ever.

Even though my servine was a grass type which was obviously weak to flying types, I took the Pidgey down with a cut move and Black did so with the pidove with razor shell.

That was all the pokemon amateur that we battled had. He sat down on the floor in defeat staring at the sky with tears in his eyes.

Walking past him, I patted his head in comfort. "Dude, take it easy! You had lame Pokemon and a noob battle like this is nothing to cry about."

Walking into the next cannon, the machine blew us out to another trainer leading to another cannon where** ANOTHER**trainer was. And even worse: they were all amateurs! Oh well, at least it's easier for us...

Black ran towards the next cannon, "White! I think this is the last cannon!" he cried out happily.

I smiled and followed him inside the cannon. But this time, something didn't feel right...

As we shot out of the cannon, The two of us hugged each other, screaming as the wall of the gym approached both of our faces.  
>Our faces ended up getting crushed. Literally. As we slid down the wall, me and Black groaned in pain.<p>

Landing on the floor, we were right in front of a staircase on out sides still holding onto each other.

"Are you okay?" Black muttered to me with his face close to mine.

I nodded holding my head in slight pain. I doubt that the wall wasn't cushioned but it still hurt...

Black's arms let go of my body and stood up. "Come on. Let's go battle Skyla."  
>He held out his hand and I grabbed it with a weak smile.<p>

**xXx**

The staircase seemed steep but in reality, it was only like 15 steps. The top approached and I saw Skyla waiting for us on a battle field.

"Hey!" she called out to us waving her arms. "How was your flight?"

"Painful in the end..." I groaned, "but thanks for the cushioned walls."

"You're welcome!" she said. By now the three of us were standing on our proper places on the battle field.

"Now," Black said aloud. "We get to battle right?"

She nodded with a grin and took out a pokèball from her belt, pressing the button in the center to enlarge it.

"Go pokèball!"


	4. Meet Skyla: Number 6

**Okay, lately I have been receiving a couple of reviews and favorites and alerts for this story. I was beginning to feel REALLY guilty for not updating in like 2 MONTHS so I managed to muster out a chapter for you guys! :D**

**(I AM SOOO EXCITED FOR POKEMON BW2! But do any of you think that the girl and boy trainers look hideous? I think they look even worse than the trainers in HG and SS…)**

* * *

><p><strong>*\Who I Truly Desire***

Chapter 4: Meet Skyla:#6

"Go Pokeball!" Skyla shouted out, obviously charged up for the battle.

The usual red and white pokeball was thrown to the grown and opened with a flash of light, eventually fading to reveal a flying pokemon that resembled a bat in a way.

I've never seen this pokemon but it looked an awful lot like a woobat…

"White! Get into the game!" Black called out to me.

Black pulled out one of his pokeballs and held it like one would hold a baseball tossing it up once.

"Go Dewott!" He shouted.

"A water type huh…" Skyla muttered to herself.

"I nodded at black and took out my own pokeball, "Servine, come right on out!"

The two starter pokemon stood beside each other smiling with energy as they faced the flying bat pokemon.

"White, why would you choose a grass type pokemon? I am obviously a flying type gym leader," Skyla said to me with a look of surprise on her face.

I smiled and shook my head, "You just have to find out what the two of us are going to do together!"

"Dewott, you know what to do. Use water pledge!" Black said to his pokemon starter.

"Use grass pledge servine!" I said to my servine.

Skyla had a look of surprise on her face but her eyes then widened in shock.

Servine shot multiple scatters of leaves at Skyla's pokemon while Dewott spit out shoots of water where the leaves were. The leaves exploded in growth and became long and thick vines wrapping around the bat pokemon whick struggled to break free. The pool of water below the pokemon only fed the vines and a fountain of water attacked it, causing even more damage while the vines kept hold of the pokemon.

"Swoobat use fly!"

Skyla's command surprised me. So the pokemon's name was Swoobat, but why would she use fly? Swoobat is trapped already by the vines and its HP is in the red.

The Swoobat struggled to break free and then suddenly it sprouted its wings and flew into the sky.

I was worried for Servine since he is very vulnerable to flying type attacks and I switched him out.

"Go Zebstrika!" I said.

Electric types are always super affective against flying types. I grinned thinking of a thunderbolt hitting the flying type. My Zebstrika was a level 40 by now.

But before I could use thunderbolt on Swoobat, the bat pokemon came down on Zebstrika taking a quarter of his HP.

"Darn…" I muttered.

But Black was by my side and backed me up by using surf on Swoobat causing the pokemon to faint for the battle.

"Good Job!" I grinned at Black and he smiled back then went back to paying attention to the battle.

Skyla had just sent out a large bird pokemon that looked like a swan, but I knew what this pokemon's name was. I've heard of legends about this pokemon. Its name was Swanna, the swan pokemon that brought rain to Nimbasa city every year.

But Swanna was a water and flying type so that made it even more vulnerable to my Zebstrika.

_Bad move Skyla. A really bad one._ I thought while smiling.

"Zebstrika, use discharge!" I shouted.

The pokemon nodded and closed its eyes and sparks of electricity flowed towards its body, causing the zebra pokemon to glow with yellow electricity.

'Now!'

A huge bolt of electricity shot out of Zebstrika's mouth and shocked Swanna to a dead faint in one hit.

"Nice one hit K.O.!" Black complimented me.

I nodded in gratitude and watched as the gym leader took back her pokemon and sent out another one.

It was an Unpheasant.

But to me surprise, It quickly attached me first with a ground type move and my Zebstrika fainted in one hit.

My mouth dropped open and I turned to Black who motioned for me to send out another pokemon. I obviously couldn't send out Servine again and since I only had three pokemon and Black had three others summing up to 6 in all, I chose to send out my final pokemon.

"Last one we can use effectively…Go Fraxure!"

The dragon type pokemon materialized and a green headed creature with two large tusks coming out of its mouth roared loudly at the Unpheasant.

"Dewott return!" My eyes widened at the sound of Black's voice.

"Go Brav!"

The pokeball op ened and a large bird pokemon appeared. It was Braviary, one of Black's strongest pokemon. Brav was just its nickname since Black couldn't think of anything else to nickname it. Besides, his grandfather caught it for him when he was just a little kid so he felt like he had to nickname it.

"Use acrobatics to pick up Fraxure then hurl him at Unpheasant!" Black commanded Brav.

"Unpheasant use detect!" Skyla commanded her own pokemon.

The move completely protected her Unpheasant so I knew that Black's strategy wouldn't work. Skyla knew this as well and she planned another attack.

"Use retaliate and finish that off with an air slash!"

We took the damage from the retaliation but before the pokemon could use an air slash, Black commanded Braviary to do the exact same move that we had tried earlier.

It hit the bird pokemon right between the eyes(along with its whole body) as a crand the Unpheasant fell to the ground, fainted before a shocked Skyla.

"Awww! How could I lose? I thought I had leveled up my pokemon and powered them up a lot! Oh well…" Skyla sighed then look up with a smile and walked forward towards the two of us holding something in her hands.

"Heeeere you go guys!" she said holding out two gym badges.

They both were exactly the same and looked like blue feathers. Out of all of the badges I earned, this was surely my most favorite one. I took mine from Skyla's hand and Black did the same and we both placed our badges inside our badge cases.

"Congratulations! As another reward, I would like to give you this TM. It's one of my favorites!" she gave each of us a CD with the numbers and letters: TM62.

The two of us said thanks to the 6th gym leader of the Unova league and waved farewell. This would probably be the last time we would see her before we beat the champion of the Unova league!

Thankfully, we didn't have to take as many cannons as we took on the way to the leader podium. But we had to take one last cannon to get all the way to the end. Why didn't Skyla make one like this in the beginning?

"For more PAIN! That's why!" she shouted out behind us as if reading my mind…

I looked at Black and shrugged. He did the same and we both walked into the cannon and did the usual procedure: hug each other tightly and start screaming when we exploded out of the cannon.


	5. Aftermath

**Three months. 4 WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS.**

…**I don't deserve to live anymore**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Aftermath<strong>

We eventually recovered from the drama in Skyla's gym.

And after we were done congratulating ourselves and our pokemon, we decided to buy a bit to eat again since the battle drained us out a little. Well, you could say a lot if you include all of the bruises we got. But we were sure to take care of our pokemon beforehand.

The sun was beginning to set in the misty sky of Mistralton City and we could see the final cargo planes doing their final flights for the night.

A nice cool breeze began to flow over the town and everyone was beginning to become accustomed to the night. Black and I especially did so as we searched frantically over the town searching for a inn or hotel that would house us for the night. I was just too exhausted to camp out for the…which one was it? The 179th time.

We found a place, thank Arceus, but it wasn't that great of a motel. But no matter, the two of us got over the discomforts and settled down nicely.

It was about eight o' clock by the time we flopped on our beds in the small motel room. It was one of the only 3 places to stay in the whole city.

"White…" Black mumbled from his bed while he was lying face down.

"Hmmm?"

He turned to me and said, "You said that we would talk about your problem tonight."

I cursed silently into the sheets. I forgot that my friend had the memory of an elephant. My breath quickened in its pace and I sat up on the bed and faced the male trainer who had done the same.

"Y-yeah…so this…this…" My words began to falter.

Black chuckled gently like he always had and got up to sit beside me on my bed.

"You know that you can tell me anything. I won't share it with anyone. Not even for a free suicune."

I smiled a sad smile and bit my lip thinking myself as an idiot for not trusting Black for even a moment. "You see…"

My words drifted off again and I sighed. I looked up to stare at the window as the final rays of sunlight faded into the darkness. Things were serious. I hated when things get serious.

"You see…Black. You know when we were in Chargestone Cave?" I paused and looked at him. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Well I met someone then."

His eyes widened. Then his pupils dilated when all the sunlight disappeared. We had to pause and turn on the lights.

The only light from then on came from a small lamp on the night stand between our two beds which emitted a soft glow that gave the room a strange and comfortable warmth. I took off my cap and let all my hair cascade down like a waterfall. Black did the same.

"So…?" His questioning voice urged me to go on.

I had no idea why I was so uncomfortable talking to him about this. It wasn't all that important anyways…was it?

"I went to take a small walk to clear my mind. And then I met this guy. He had long, light green hair that was in some kind of pony tail. He had a black and white cap and had a necklace with a rubix cube and a weird planet thing," I blinked a couple of times surprised that I still remembered all of this detail.

My friend asked me to go on.

"He said his name was N. That's a weird name isn't it?" I laughed out loud for some strange reason.

Black smiled and said a few words himself. "Yeah. Funny at best."

I nodded and continued. "Well he came up to me r-really close," I blushed at the memory and felt it all unfold again. I could see Black start to frown beside me.

"What did he say?"

"He said…'You're cute'."

I could see that Black was stunned and he blinked a couple of times get the idea. Then he shook his head and shakily asked me to go on.

"And right after that, he just said that he had to go and then he disappeared. It was really weird…" I mumbled as the memory flashed before my eyes again.

"Tell me about it..." The male pokemon trainer mumbled something under his breath and spoke again. "Then what made you look so strange at the diner?"

"H-he was there. He was our first waiter."

The two of us blinked simultaneously with our mouths hanging slightly open. I let out a small giggle and he chuckled at our reaction to what I said.

"Stalker!" We shouted at the same time.

That only made us laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>It was surprising how we progressed after that. We moved on to other subjects and by the time we were done, the moon was already shining high in the night sky. We shrugged at that and we moved on to go to bed.<p>

"Good night!" I murmured cheerfully.

"You too," my friend said to me as he turned his head towards me.

We both smiled and then we slept soundly.

I dreamed again. It was about Black and N again. We were kids again like in the dream before but it wasn't a scary dream like back in the cave, it was happier. We ate a picnic in the clearing. And the three of us played tag. Black got me and then I got N after that… We had just a great time.

_Come back here again soon okay? _The little kid version of the green haired youth said me with an adorable smile on his face.

I smiled back at him and nodded. _I will. I promise N._

The little kid version of Black grabbed my hand and squeezed it with that familiar childish grin on his face.

_I'll always be waiting for you back here, White. No matter what, I'll wait for you to come back okay?_

I couldn't help but hug my childhood friend and nodded my head.

_I'll come back soon to play with you guys again. I promise._

A light appeared and blinded me. I looked to N. He stood there unfazed still looking at me. Black was doing the same. I had to hold my hand up to block the light.

"What's…going on…?" I uttered as the light got brighter.

It engulfed my whole body and in an instant I found myself awake in my bed in the hotel room. The sheets were tossed around and I felt myself tangled within them. I tried to get out but I couldn't break free.

"H-help…?!" I cried out and looked around for Black to help me out of this mess.

I heard the sound of running water and the bathroom door clicked open. My friend walked in the bedroom and was just drying his face with a towel.

"H-hey! Black!" I yelped as I motioned my hand for him to come over.

His eyes widened as he saw my helpless position and he hurried over to help me from my tangle.

"What happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" He chuckled as he unraveled me from the sheets.

"You could say that I woke up on the wrong side of the sheets…" I mumbled as I kicked myself away from the blankets and sheets.

He laughed and he finally took away the last fold that trapped me. I was free. Black sighed again and crossed his arms.

"So how did that happen?" The boy's voice chuckled.

I sat up straight on the bed and shrugged with a slight blush. "I'm not that sure," I let out a strange laugh. "It's kind of weird. Like sleepwalking…"

The boy released his arms and shrugged. "It's what you want it to be."

He walked over to the window shades and pulled them away revealing a bright and sunny sky. "Another day, another badge!"

I let out a slight laugh. He always did that after waking up. Maybe it was his own little way of saying 'good morning' to the world.

"Heyl White, shouldn't we be going off to Icirrus City by now?"

Caught completely by surprise, I was put off guard for a slight second. Then I remembered that it was the next city.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten to memorize your map again?"

"Well all I know that it's the next city. I don't really need to read tons of encyclopedias to learn every single detail of it like you do," I pouted as I got off of the bed.

Black shrugged once more and got all of our things together. "Well you better be getting off that bed right now. We've got another badge to earn! Then it's just one last badge 'till the league!"

Fujisaki. The boy was always so energetic to get to the league. Sometimes I wished that I had his enthusiasm.

The young male pokemon trainer was getting his things ready and packing up the rest of the things up. I changed my clothes and when I finally finished the rest of the things up, we quickly set off for Icirrus City.

But the moment we were off the motel property, Black slowed down his pace for a moment and his face was shaded from sight.

I was surprised by this sudden strange aura that was being emitted from my friend. I stood there before him for a second and walked closer to him.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

This time he completely stopped moving and we both stood in place without making a sound.

"I just remembered something..."

Only questions and curiosity entered my emotions.

"You know the Celestial tower?"

I nodded and looked up at him. He had a stiff expression on his face.

My voice trickled out in a questioning whisper. "Did you lose someone…?"

Silence only followed once more until he finally decided to answer.

"I want to ring the bell for a friend. It'll take a while so I don't think I'll be able to get to Icirrus tomorrow."

My eyebrows scrunched up in a frown. "What do you mean by 'I'll'? You mean you're going alone? I'm following you no matter what. No need to grieve by yourself. That's the stupidest thing I've heard of!"

He laughed softly and took off his trainer's cap and looked at me. "Yeah…that's stupid isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded, sliding my fingers around his. His cheeks reddened for some reason and I only grasped his hand tighter thinking that he was enjoying it.

Black decided not to say anything about the situation and the corners of his lips turned up in a small embarrassed smile. Still oblivious to this, I continued to grin and we continued down the road out of town.


	6. The Tower of Heaven

**OTL. I deserve to die for disappointing you all. and ever since i checked my story views and favorites all that stuff, i saw that this story was the most popular beside one other story i had. so here you guys :D i hope you appreciate this.**

**i dunno, next chapter to be made within one month? proves how lazy i am...**

**yah i'm sick so APPRECIATE THAT I MADE THIS. i feel like a stick with no energy...**

**some sob story stuff. hope you enjoy.**

**you might see some confusing things ahead after this chapter. not IN this chapter but i have some crazy stuff swirling in my head that i will either forget or will give to u guys. anyways, there are 2 questions that you will be wondering for the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Tower of Heaven<strong>

The large white tower loomed above us.

It was an eery sight, and I thought I could hear the distant sounds of bells ringing. Maybe even the moaning spirits in this tower.

Goosebumps formed on my skin and I shivered. A strange mist was surrounding the tower.

I looked ahead at Black. He was staring high at the tower as well. And I thought I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you okay…?" I reached forward and took ahold of his arm in comfort.

He looked at me, speechless. "O-oh. I was just blanking out. Sorry about that. You know; memories and all that jazz." The brunette chuckled lightly and readjusted his cap. But I knew better. He always fidgeted with his hat when he was nervous or bothered.

I wrapped around him with a small smile. "It's okay. I'm here. No need to cry…"

The trainer looked at me with a strange mix of a smile and blush on his face. "Thanks…"

When I let go, Black fidgeted with his cap even more with his face still red. Guess the hug didn't exactly help…

Shrugging, I took his hand and brought him inside of the tower. At the front was one of the caretakers of the tower. She was dressed in a maid like outfit and she stood near the stairs of the great white tower.

"Welcome to Celestial tower, resting place of the spirits of pokemon." The woman said clearly and softly with a slight bow.

Black and I smiled and we nodded in thanks and acknowledgement. "Thank you for having us."

"May you find the spirit of the pokemon you're looking for." She replied back to us.

Then she took a couple of steps back into her usual place.

There was already a couple of graves on the first floor. The bodies of pokemon lay in the small metal coffins.

"Come on White. I want to ring the bell as soon as possible," Black looked at me and began to walk up the stairs.

I nodded and followed him up the tower.

* * *

><p>As we both went up the floors slowly, we saw many trainers standing before the metal graves of their pokemon. It was pretty depressing. Tears were on many of their faces. But some challenged us for a battle out of good spirit. How weird that most of them had ghost and psychic type pokemon though.<p>

Each time we passed each floor, I felt as if the spirits of resting pokemon were staring at me with curious gazes. It was a wondrous and eerie feeling.

"We're here…"

I turned around toward my friend's direction.

"Huh?"

Black stood before a grave and lay his hand over the inscription.

The male trainer murmured as he slowly read the engraved text, "Musha…I'm here."

Musha…?

I took a few apprehensive steps toward him and the grave he stood beside. My eyes searched for the deceased's name.

_Musharna. 2000-2010. Cause of death-Self inflicted damage._

Musharna? Those pokemon were quite rare.

"W-what happened to it?" I asked my grieving partner.

His warm brown eyes looked at me with confusion in them. Then he shook his head and stood up straight. "It was sort of a sacrifice if you could say that. I was in the tall grass when I was attacked by a wild pokemon. I think it was a braviary. Something happened then, and then Musha did something to save me. It's hard to remember. Then the next thing I saw was her dead body."

I bit my lip. I guessed that the two were close. After all, they were together for ten years.

"She wasn't the strongest on my team, but she was the first pokemon I ever caught." Black held a hand to his face, trying to hide his eyes.

"I understand," I said as I wrapped my arms around him in comfort. "Now that you've been with her, do you want to go up to ring the bell?"

The boy took a few moments to stare at the grave with a strange haze in his eyes. "Okay."

I clasped my hand with his and I slowly lead him away from Musha's grave in silence.

"Th-thanks for being here with me White." I heard Black mutter behind me.

An unnatural warmth crept up my cheeks. "No problem," I murmured back. Then I found myself fidgeting with my own hat.

How weird…

* * *

><p>We took a couple more steps and there we were, at the top of Celestial tower.<p>

"We're finally here…" I panted slowly as I caught my breath. It had taken a lot of effort to make it to the top. There were so many stairs…

I looked around and I saw almost nothing. I couldn't see the ground from the edge, and to make things even creepier, the mist surrounding the tower obscured everything except what was on the tower. At the other side of the summit, the large silver bell stood just waiting to be rung.

"Stop right there!"

The two of us froze in place. A pattering of many footsteps could be heard coming up from the stairs. Black apprehensively turned around as I did and right behind us was a large group of people.

And at the front of the line was…N.

Flabbergasted, I held a hand up to my mouth in surprise.

Behind him were what seemed like his…minions? They all dressed the same way and had orange hair and battery blue eyes unlike their leader. They had the Team Plasma Insignia sewn on each of their chests.

"Team Plasma!" Black shouted to the group. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I looked towards my partner in surprise. How did he know of the group?

"Nice to see you here Black. Now move aside as we take the bell away from this place," N said with a dark grin.

And how did N know Black's name?

"So you must be N…" My friend glowered with rage. "Why would you steal the bell? That's just disrespect to the spirits resting here!"

The young man before us tossed his head. "Yes. I am. And I'm wondering you got my name from your adorable friend there?"

He looked directly at me with a smile. I gasped and turned away.

Before I knew it, Black stood in front of me protectively and released his samurott. "If you touch her you'll be sorry."

My hand grasped the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay Black. I can take care of myself." I released my servine.

The male trainer looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. Then he backed away to his normal position beside me.

N only smiled and released one of his pokemon, a hydregion.

"And like I would tell you why I would steal the bell! We're a secret group for a reason. Let's begin then!" He held a hand before him as all of the grunts behind him released their own.

The battle was on.


	7. Battle of the Celestials

**This chap is a surprise to you all. Some intense BuraHowa (aka Chess/Agencyshipping) bonding after this chap. **

**Who knows? Maybe *spoiler* I'll kill them!**

**Yes, Gravity is a REAL pokemon move for those who think that it doesnt exist :/ and Gothitelle CAN learn it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon BW. But I do own the game pokemon black…a copy. :DDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Battle of the Celestials<strong>

* * *

><p>The trainer before us lifted his hand towards the bell.<p>

"Get the bell while I occupy these two here. Go!"

"We can't let him have the bell!" I shouted to Black. He nodded and commanded Samurott to perform ice beam.

"What are you doing?!" I asked my friend in surprise and horror. He just smiled and pointed at the bell.

The bell was completely frozen from the ice beam. It would take a while before Team Plasma could get to it.

My friend turned to me with a gentle smile, "Go stop them while I take care of this guy. Is that okay?"

I bit my lip and shot him a longing gaze. I wanted to face N with Black together. That way Black would have a better chance.

"What? Do you think I'm weak or something?!" My friend said forcibly with a small frown. But I knew he was just acting angry so N wouldn't try to attack me. "Go!"

My eyes closed and I ran towards the bell with my servine, leaving Black in the open for a battle.

"Beat him to the dust Black!" I cried out towards him.

Then I turned my attention towards Team Plasma. They were slowly trying to break the ice with their weak pokemon. Luckily they had no fire, steel, or fighting types so they couldn't do much except try to break the ice with their ground pokemon.

I muttered under my breath, "Let's get this over with."

"Servine use Leaf Storm!"

The graceful grass snake poised itself for an attack then shot multiple leaves from its mouth and skin. They ripped Team Plasma's clothing and pokemon, mortally fainting the ground types and stunning the team members from commanding their pokemon.

I released my zebstrika for the battle. "Use a giant Thunder Wave to paralyze all of them!"

The electric type followed my command and paralyzed each and every one of the members and pokemon.

Satisfied with what Zebstrika had done, I withdrew her and released Fraxure.

"Use Draco Meteor!"

The strongest dragon type move. It demolished all of team plasma's pokemon and even the members fainted. I grinned and turned to Black now that I had accomplished my goal.

And what I saw horrified me.

N's Hydregion was grabbing my friend by the arms with its two brainless heads, immobilizing Black from doing anything.

"Stop what you're doing!" I screamed and sprinted towards N trying to knock him towards the ground. But with swift thinking and movement, the male trainer dodged by making one side step. Meanwhile, I was sent sprawling to the edge to the tower.

I couldn't scream. I felt paralyzed. My greatest weakness: heights.

But by the mercy of Arceus, I didn't fall over the edge. But I was left injured lying down on the ground, helpless. My ankle was twisted and my knees were scraped.

Black looked at me and his eyes widened. I heard a command being shouted.

"Braviary use Hurricane!"

It was a final desperate attack and the bird pokemon staggered up. Then it raised its wings, causing a huge cyclone of air to appear.

The strong winds caused the great Hydregion to drop Black to the ground, and fling it to the mist off of the tower.

Meanwhile, the unconscious Team Plasma members were also thrown off of the tower as violent gales tore them from the top. N was struggling to stay on the tower.

Black and I were on the brink of being thrown off of the great tower as well. But my partner struggled to take out one of his pokemon.

"Come out quick, Gothorita!" He cried out.

The moment Gothorita was released, Black commanded it to perform Gravity.

Then we were saved.

But not before N was blown away by the wind as well. We could only hope that he wasn't dead. Although it wouldn't be a problem if he did…

"White! Are you okay?" My partner cried out to me getting on his feet and hurrying over to me.

I wanted to say something but my words were just croaks blown away by the wind.

He was just about to reach me when I heard someone step out behind me.

"N!"

I looked behind me and behold stood the green haired trainer. His face was rugged and his clothes were wrinkled all over the place. His hat was gone.

"Weren't you blown away?" I murmured.

N smiled calmly, which totally pissed me off. "I held onto the ledge and hung until the gravity faded. And I've got to hand it to you, Black; that was a pretty smart move you did."

Black frowned and tried to get to me but N deflected the lunge so he couldn't reach.

I slowly willed myself to stand up. Then I did my best to push him from behind. My knees buckled from the scrapes but it works, and the trainer was sent sprawling.

The male trainer grunted as he pushed me back and the next second I was falling back towards the edge of the tower

I panicked and swung my arms, trying to find a hold, but I found none. So I cried out and Black turned his head towards me, his eyes widening as he watched me fall.

Everything was going in slow motion and I couldn't move at all. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I tried to grab hold of the edge of the tower. I failed; and the result was me falling down to the ground.

I was going to die.

"No!"

I looked up and saw the image of Black staring at me from the edge of the tower. His hand was outreached towards mine. But we were too far away from each other to make contact.

Were those…tears in his eyes?

I smiled as if nothing was happing as I slowly fell towards the ground. Panic so overcame me that I found an insane calm in the center from it. My hand found itself reaching for him.

Good bye, Black.

Then my eyes slowly closed.

But just before they were shut, I saw him jump off towards me.

Then my sky blue eyes shot open. No, he wasn't supposed to go after me. We weren't supposed to die together. It was just supposed to be me.

I shut my eyes so I couldn't see him get closer to me. The distant feeling of arms wrapping around me from behind was sensed through the fog of my brain. How weird. I was sure that he was coming down from my front…

A head tucked my under its own chin, and I felt the two of us falling. There was no stopping our fall now.

Then I blacked out. I probably died.


	8. Night in the Forest

I heard a shuffling behind me, and a warm atmosphere surrounding me. The soft brushing of fingers touching my face startled me.

And my ears heard soft groans coming from right behind me. I opened my eyes.  
><strong><br>**Wait, my eyes were closed?

Well i guess they were closed. When they opened, a flash of color almost blinded me. But my eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden image as they fluttered in a struggle to stay open.

The first thing i could see was the night sky above me, with trees surrounding the view of the heavens. Green trees. A smooth breeze blew by, rustling my hair and the leaves of those trees.

I was in a forest. My fingers twitched and i felt soft feathers between them.

Feathers?

Then i felt arms tighten their grip around my waist. My mouth opened to say or sound something out, but nothing came out.

Where exactly was I? I shifted my position and i felt a chin softly bump my head. Someone was holding me.

My hands moved around some more, and i felt the smooth feeling of clothing. Not mine, but someone else's. It was Black's.

His arms moved a little when he heard me. I felt him bury his face into my hair.

The trainer murmured, "You're safe..."

I felt like fidgeting in the awkward position i was in. But that was when i noticed what position i was in in the first place. Warmth creeped up my face to concentrate on my cheeks.

"When..I mean, how did you save me?" I asked.

His hand touched my cheek and began to caress it. It was comforting, like being in a warm embrace. There was a small pause, and then he said,

"I used Brav. We're on top of him right now," I heard him chuckle from behind. "You were falling, so I fell after you and used Brav to stop our fall."

"Good job kiddo," I joked but my tone went back to being serious. "But really. Thanks for that lift."

"No problem. Right Brav?" The rustling of feathered wings followed his remark.

I nodded and lay there for a while longer. Then i decided to roll off beside Black. But to my dismay when i tried to do so, his arms only stopped my movement.

"...Is it okay with you, if we stay-like this?" I heard his voice mumble behind me.

My mouth began to stutter its words like an idiot. "S-sure. Have it your w-way."

He brought me closer to him and sighed, his face still in my hair. "Thanks" was all that he said.  
>Then he kissed my hair making me gawk into the sky in awkwardness. None of that cliche 'blushed and giggly girly stuff'.<p>

uhhhhh.

"I'm glad that you're safe, White. I don't know-i can't imagine what it would be without you." He mumbled his words into my hair, making them barely audible.

Then he smiled.

Meanwhile, I just lay there in his arms just blushing every single time he said something.

But i decided to take the risk, and i reached up to touch my friend's cheek. Brave, brave White.

And just as i suspected, i felt a shift and his grip loosened. Then i broke free from his embrace and landed beside him.

"-huh? What are you..." He said in surprise as i looked at his eyes with a small smile playing on my lips.

Then i took my own arms and drew him in close for a hug.

"Thanks...for saving me. And i guess, i couldn't imagine being dead either huh?" I laughed into his chest.

"Y-yeah," Came the reply.

"Best friends forever, right?" I asked him.

I felt him nod slowly. And a sigh of discontent.

* * *

><p>It turned out that we slept there, on Brav's back the whole night. I owe all my aplogies to that poor pokemon, since we tossed and turned around all night in his feathers, but hey; would it be any different if we slept on a snorlax?<p>

But when i woke up, i stretched as i heard the song of birds in the trees. Then it hit me, we were still in that forest: which meant that we were lost...

I laid my hands on my friend and shook him like no tomorrow. He woke up in an instant.

"Eh? Whiteshyareyousoolprettydint hemorning... " He murmured and fell back asleep, slumping on my shoulder.

I couldnt help but laugh at his ridiculous short speech which i didnt exactly understand. But being the good friend i was, i took his head in my hands and screamed into his face while shaking it as fast as a sneasel would slice its breakfast.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK K!" I exclaimed (thankfully you guys who are reading this cant hear how loud i was).

But to my dismay he wouldnt open his eyes. So i just gave up and let him do a final snooze. Well, that was what i was going to do...

"Minccino, use wake up slap."

Five seconds later my friend arose, red paw marks on his face where the pokemon had hit him.

"Y-you had to go THAT far?" He groaned while i smiled, withdrawing my chinchilla pokemon.

I only nodded and continued to stare at him with his sore face.

"You know we're lost right?" I sighed and looked away. "When i fell off, we were flung off to who knows where. And last night-"

I paused to look down even further away from his gaze. Why was so embarrassed by what happened last night?

"Well we're in a forest. That's what i wanted to tell you. A forest where we have no idea where the heck we are and our extranceivers DONT work!"

I looked back at him again and watched him blink twice and cock his head to the side. Then when he finally processed all that information, he asked me,

"So how are we going to get to Twist mountain?"

I placed my firm hands on his shoulders. "Well, that's what i was going to ask you!"

"Oh."

Black took a few more seconds to stare at me and looked down on the bed of feathers we were on.

"Maybe we could use Brav to-"

I shook my head in dismay. "You should let him rest. he's to fatigued after catching us right?"

Then i hid my eyes in a small smile. "Or else i could call you a relentless trainer..."

"S-shut up!" He cried back in response.

i waved my hand at him to calm down. "Don't worry. We'll just find our way out of this forest without him. I already have Serperior. She's a good forest tracker anyways, Right?"

I rummaged inside my trainer's bag and took out a pokeball. Then i released the grass snake.

"Serperior! Guide us through this place okay?" I rubbed her head and she hopped off of Braviary, squealing and pointing her snout towards a certain direction. Black and I got off of Brav and Black withdrew the great bird pokemon with ease.

"Okay. Let's go Serperior!"

Then the three of us set off into the forest.


	9. In the Household of Agatha

**Next chapter hehehe :D**

**It's a really long one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who I Truly Desire Chapter 9<strong>

What the hell is the use of the town map if you don't even know where you are?!

I've been stuck in this stupid forest for so long, I'm on the verge of insanity. Black was my only comfort.

Day 3 of walking around on the forest. Our only supplies of food we have left are 2 apples and an old gateau. Black's Samurott provided all of the water we needed.

"I doubt that we're even in the gosh dang Unova region anymore!" I shouted as I watched a flock of unpheasants fly across the sky.

I was lying down on the grass with my hands behind my head. Black sat beside me as I lay down, staring at the sky. He didn't even look up from the map.

"Don't worry White. We'll find our way out of this."

Where is your HM Fly when you need one?

None of our pokemon knew how to use it and I lost my HM a while back. Even Black's brav didn't know the move. My only copy was at home way back in Nuvema. Now that was very convenient.

And how was I still sane?

"We were blown off the tower probably here…wait-" Black looked up from where he sat. "I can see Twist Mountain from here!" He cried out and stood up in surprise.

I sat up. "So I'm assuming the mountain was completely invisible until now?" I asked sarcastically with a snort.

The male trainer shrugged and grinned as he folded away his map. "Whatever. But now that it's in our sights, all we have to do is walk towards it and we'll be on our way to Iccirus!"

I almost fell over again. FINALLY

"Well let's go then!" I sprung up and patted my friend on the back for good measure, but he ended up rubbing his back in pain. "Oops. Sorry." I laughed and ran towards the mountain with enthusiasm.

"W-wait for me!"

The first few minutes the two of us were sprinting for the mountain as fast as we could. But as moments passed, then hours, we were reduced to little lumps of dragging figures walking through the forest. I guessed we had no idea how far away it was. But it seemed so close…

Yet too far that we had been walking for 3 hours. And it didn't seem that much closer.

I felt like collapsing on top of Black when I wiped my sweaty forehead. Our luck sucks.

Just as I was about to ask my friend something, I heard something rustle far behind me. I immediately stopped moving. I didn't know what it was. Black asked me what was wrong, but I only kept my mouth shut.

Then out of literally nowhere, in a flash heavy rain dumped on us. We were drenched in mere seconds and to add to our misfortune, hurricane like winds tore about. They howled in our ears and almost clew us away. I had to cling to my hat, jacket, and bag for them not to fly away.

The two elements intensified making vision impossible and I reached out for my friend. Then I felt his hand. I thought I heard him shout out my name, but the cry was blown away by the wind. My trembling fingers clasped around his as I sat down for more stability. I felt him do the same.

The cold rain and winds blew and I scooted closer to him for warmth. The rain and winds combined into a deadly combination and chilled me to the bone. But I was too scared to shiver. By then we were basically clinging to each other for warmth and stability.

My right ear felt his face and I heard his voice speak into my ear even as the loud winds howled.

"I think it's Tornadus!"

Tornadus. That stupid legendary pokemon that always brought this kind of weather. Hopefully it would only last a few minutes, But I heard that storms like these sometimes lasted for hours. Even days. I replied in knowing and clung tighter to him, afraid that the winds would sweep me away. The storm screeched and bellowed, but now I felt like it was just us braving the storm alone.

At this point it was probably inevitable that we would catch a cold.

I began to shiver even though I had a jacket on. At this time of year, fall, I wore a jacket to cover my shirt and cardigan-but it clearly wasn't protecting me against the rains.

"Stay close, and it won't be as hard," I heard him say. I nodded in response.

Suddenly it felt much warmer, and I rested my chin on his shoulder and the sounds of the terrors of the wind and rain seemed to fade.

* * *

><p>The torrent lasted for only 7 minutes. For us it seemed like hours.<p>

Was that good of bad?

But the moment it stopped, it was like someone pulled a switch. It disappeared instantly.

Despite this, we still clung to each other shivering even when the weather stopped.

Okay. I'm sure we're goners in this kind of weather.

"W-we should l-let g-go of each other," I shivered and let go of my friend.

He only nodded and shakily got back on his feet.

That was when I realized: I was wet.

My jacket couldn't zipper or button up and I was only wearing my white shirt underneath.

My eye twitched at the embarrassing situation and my face flared. Was I embarrassed or sick? I clutched my jacket and stiffly tried my best to cover my chest completely.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" He looked at me and blinked curiously. I stayed silent.

Black saw that my hands were clasped to my chest. "Are you hurt there or something?" He began to look at me worriedly.

He better not do it...that kid better not try it…

He did it. He actually dared to do it. His hand reached out to touch my chest. But right before it did, I slapped it away and began to scream at him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM WEARING UNDERNEATH THIS?!" I screeched at him in anger.

Black took a step back, still crouched over and had a hand up protectively. "C-clothes…?"

I forgot that he knew nothing about our side of the human race called females.

"What color is my shirt?" I asked.

"White?"

"And you see that It just got soaked; right?"

. . .

"Oooooooohhhhhh!"

Then I punched him in the chest for his stupidity.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I mumbled and stood up.

His face was the same as mine and he scratched his head. "I know, I know…" Then he faced me again and smiled sheepishly. "Wear mine…It has a zipper." He took off his jacket and put it on me. "Now you'll be more protected!"

I sighed in forgiveness. It was enough to satisfy him.

"We're in no shape to scale the caves of Twist Mountain even if we do get there. Maybe we can find a house nearby." I said, standing up and looking onward to the mountain.

"Well said," he replied. We hoisted our bags and hurried to the mountain as fast as we could. It was almost nightfall.

Our trekking was shorter and the mountain got bigger as we approached it. But along the way, Black fell back a couple of times. Was it because he was cold? I offered my jacket but he refused.

We were almost at the base of the mountain when we saw a small house in the distance, not too far away. An old lady was standing beside it, staring at a flowerbed filled with daisies and daffodils. How odd…they shouldn't be blooming at this time of year.

We wearily approached the woman. She was startled at first but was kindly enough for us to talk to her. The woman, Agatha, gave us a place to stay for the night. It seems like we were back on track for our journey.

"My dears, would you two like some bowls of hot vegetable soup?" Agatha asked us with a gentle smile. We both nodded eagerly and she went to the kitchen to start cooking..

Agatha had great hospitality. She recognized us both as trainers and lived with her husband who was just as she was about us staying in the house. But their young grandson, thought otherwise.

"Gramma!" The young tike whined to draw away the old woman from the kitchen. We were all in the family room. Black and I were bundled up in blankets that the nice couple had given us and we had changed into Agatha and her husband's old clothes temporarily.

The grandson, Joey, was about 9 and was clearly spoiled. Obviously not by his grandparents.

"Gramma! Why are there strange people here? They look dangerous," The child looked accusingly at us. I ignored the stare while Black took a long, noisy sip of tea.

"They're guests Joey. You know we can't mistreat guests."

"But Gramma-!"

"Behave."

The kid gave a huff of frustration and walked away. But not without glaring at us suspiciously.

When things quieted down, it was night time. Only Agatha, her husband, and we were up.

I turned to my friend. Why was his face so red?

"A-a-aaaaasldkplt!" He sneezed and covered his nose with a sleeve that was too long for him.

Just as I had said. It was inevitable that at least one of us would get sick.

Agathat heard Black sneeze and she quickly came back from the kitchen with a tray holding 2 steaming hot bowls of vegetable soup. I patted Black on the back as we both sat at the table to eat.

"Are you okay Black?" Agatha asked worriedly. My friend sniffled and nodded. "Eat the soup then you poor boy." She finished her sentence and walked upstairs.

"Oh, and I'll go to bed now. Just sleep downstairs where we spread out a blanket for you two to sleep on." Then the old woman left.

I slurped up a spoonful of soup. It tasted great. Turning my head to Black, I noticed that he was just staring at the steaming soup with hazy eyes.

"You're sick. I know it. Eat your soup or else it'll get worse," I commanded him. He just shook his head and said that he wasn't hungry.

I shook my head and picked up his spoon to scoop some soup up. "Eat it," I forcefully said while holding the utensil up to his mouth. The boy ate it and swallowed.

"Oh come on," I groaned. "Don't make me feed you like a baby!"

"Fine," He mumbled and began eating his soup on his own. "But I wouldn't mind if you did," He chuckled like his old self.

I laughed and I went back to my own soup. I placed a hand on his forehead. It was hot.

"You've got a bad cold. No use denying it."

"Fine. I admit it," Black groaned.

"Just eat and we'll go to sleep already. It's late."

He only nodded and I finished my soup.

We quickly finished our soups. Then we got ready for bed and went to sleep on the blanket in the living room.

* * *

><p>It was dark and quiet…<p>

Then I felt Black scoot closer to me. He seemed to be shivering a little.

"Don't get too close. I don't want to catch it," I joked. But I let him get close anyways. The big problem that annoyed me was that he wouldn't stop shivering.

Once more I touched his head. It was hot to the touch. I wondered why he was shivering.

I could hear his teeth chatter as I laughed softly. My arms pulled him in for an embrace to warm him. Hopefully the fever would be gone by tomorrow morning and we could leave, but I doubted that.

"It's okay, you're warm now."

"But I ache all over," He moaned as he clung to me as he continued to shiver.

"That'll teach you not to be so selfless when you're sopping wet in the cold of fall," I laughed quietly once more.

He shrugged it off with a pout and snuggled closer, drifting off to a troubled sleep.


	10. Black, Meet Ratatta

**So much... Auto correct. It's such . Pain to post this on a phone... **

* * *

><p><strong>Who I Truly Desire <strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes, looking into the outside world blurry with drowsiness. Where was I again?

I heard the sounds of someone cooking in the distance and I thought I was home again…but wasn't I on a pokemon journey? Maybe that was my mom.

My vision cleared and I saw Agatha at the stove before a pot, mixing something in the cooking tool while testing a spoon-full of what I assumed was a heavenly taste. She smiled and continued mixing the foodstuff. I then remembered that I was staying at this woman's house.

Then it hit me-where was Black? He was sleeping beside me last night so I turned to my side. I expected for him to be right there but I was greeted with a mussed blanket and a pillow. No Black to be found anywhere.

"Agatha, have you seen Black anywhere?" I asked the woman.

She turned to look at me. "Oh, you're awake! I saw him leave outside with Joey. And…" She let out a small laugh. "Never mind. I should just leave you to find out what those two are doing in the yard."

My right eyebrow rose. Then I began to wonder what Agatha meant.

I tossed away the covers and put on my now dry jacket. My arms slipped inside the sleeves, reminding me of the soggy jackets I wore yesterday. Then I wondered: was Black still sick?

Well I guess I had to find out.

I strapped on my boots and stepped outside to the amazing sight of a rigorous battle…

Well you could say it was rigorous, but definitely outmatched.

My friend was facing that little youngster, Joey, in a small makeshift pokemon battle field that was probably made by the kid.

Black had his weakest pokemon out, his Stoutland which was still only level thirty. On the other side was Joey with a small rattata that was level ten. I wondered how he got such a foreign pokemon since there were no wild rattatas to be found anywhere in Unova. He probably got it from the Kanto Region, I thought.

"Rattata use tackle!" Joey shouted enthusiastically with a childish grin. He probably thought he had victory in sight.

The rat sheathed its claws and slammed into the Stoutland.

Black smiled a little and said calmly to Stoutland, "Use Surf."

"Ha! Your pokemon can't use surf, it's a normal type!" The tyke snickered.

My friend saw me by the corner of his eye. He turned to me and pointed at Joey, "Care to explain, White?"

I nodded and took a step closer to the child. "Joey, Stoutland can use surf. It's in his moveset and pokemon can't only use moves that are their type. Look at my Serperior for example." I let Serperior out of its pokeball.

"Use air slash."

Serperior looked to me, asking for a target.

"That tree over there."

The grass snake gracefully raised its tail and in the blink of an eye, lashed out in the direction of the tree I pointed at. A sharp column of air followed the trajectory of Serperior's swift whipping maneuver and slammed into the tree at impact.

Joey stood wide eyed at the tree and at Serperior. "Woah, I didn't know that! My Rattata only knows tackle, leer, and scratch."

"Now then, Joey," Black said. "Back to the battle?"

The child nodded.

"Stoutland, use surf."

The normal type pokemon rose on its front paws, bringing forth a wave out of thin air. The wave of fresh water crashed into the poor rat pokemon, causing it to faint. Joey sprinted quickly to get out of the path of the wave, but his back was drenched in the process. His hat fell off and he tripped to the ground.

When Joey recovered, he was saddened to see that his ratatta had fainted. He cradled the small rodent in his arms and whimpered.

"It's all right. Look, I'll heal him with this potion and revive," Black said kindly and sprayed a super potion on the fainted pokemon's wounds as well as placing a yellow gem before the pokemon. The gem glowed, then disappeared.

The pokemon began to stir in his arms and let out a small squeak. Black suggested Joey make it return to its pokeball since he wouldn't be fit to fight for a while.

"Thanks. I guess you two are really nice after all…" Joey wiped his eyes with his arm and let out a final sniffle. "But what do I have to do to make my rattata stronger? He fainted in one hit!"

I held a hand to my chin. "Well, you have to give him a lot of love and care. Not only that, but you also might want to give him very good training. But don't do anything rash like making that little guy face a level 100 Hydregion or anything insane like that okay, Joey?"

"Yeah…" Joey looked at the simple pokeball in his hands with a small rye smile.

Suddenly a voice interrupted our conversation. "Time for breakfast all of you. Come inside you three."

The three of us jumped up in surprise and came running through the door for our morning meal. "We're coming Agatha!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>I wiped my mouth with a napkin to clean my mouth. That breakfast tasted GOOD.<p>

The rest of the group was finishing their meal. Only Joey was still attacking his rice bowl, trying to consume it all so he could quickly go outside again to train with Black. I swear, my friend must have become some holy role model of his or something.

After the wonderful meal, I decided to study the map for the trail to go through twist mountain. But I had a hard time concentrating…I wondered why.

After the wonderful meal, I decided to study the map for the trail to go through twist mountain. But I had a hard time concentrating…I wondered why.

An hour passed by and it was almost noon when I was finishing up my cartography work. I felt my eyes dropping a little bit as a small sense of drowsiness spread through my body. Now would be a good time for a nap...

aaahhhh...CHSPLTJWNDIFGHHHHH!

The sound sent me jumping off of the couch in surprise and fright as I cried out. What in the world was that?!

When I stood up, I shook my head to clear my head of any drowsiness that was left and rushed to retrieve my boots. The sound came from outside, and outside...was where Black and Joey were training. What could have possibly happened? My heart raced at the thought of danger that could be outside maybe even threatening them.

I flung open the door but was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight of the afternoon. When my eyes adjusted to the light my eyes fluttered open and closed, I looked around. To my dismay the dirt battle arena was empty; Black and Joey were nowhere to be found.

I headed into the forest that was past the clearing surrounding Agatha's house searching for the two.

"Black! Joey!" I cupped my hands around my mouth to help my voice reach them. There was no reply, only the sounds of pidoves and karrablasts answered my call.

I was just about to send out Serperior to track them down, but I heard noises coming from a clearing in the distance. In desperation I headed toward the area quickly, and that was where I found the two. Joey and Black.

Black was leaning against a tree to the right, and Joey was kneeling beside the trainer, talking to him. The little boy looked worried. I called out to them, but only Joey turned to look at me. My feet took a few steps forward towards the duo and I was surprised. Black seemed too exhausted to notice me; his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were shut...blocking out every image including me.

"White! You're here!" Joey sprang up and hesitated for a moment.

I knelt down beside Black to have a closer look on him. "Joey, what happened to him?" I asked.

But I didn't wait for an answer as I shook my head. My hands gently took of Black's cap off of his head and I laid a hand on his forehead. It was burning. I shook my head again in disappointment at the situation: his cold had relapsed. My friend was sick again.

My attention once again turned to the boy beside me in suspicion. When I made eye contact, the boy shied away in guilt. "What's wrong with Black?" He asked.

"Joey, could you tell me what happened?" I said.

"We were just training, and he was teaching me how to catch a Pokemon. But he coughed a bit and sat down at this tree," the boy pointed at the tree to explain. "And then he sneezed. Reeeeallly loud!"

So that was what that loud noise was. I nodded. "Yeah, I heard that too.

"And after that," he said. "He kind of drifted away...and has been like that ever since."

I looked at Black again who was still unconscious. My hand felt his body temperature again, and I frowned. There was no way we could get back to Agatha's house with him like this.

I sighed and stood up, with chin in hand, wondering what's to do. My mind tried to stay away from the thought that I might have to carry the guy. But then I remembered my pokemon! So I reached for my trainer's bag to grab fraxure's pokeball. Then to my surprise my hand didn't feel anything... I didn't bring my bag in my rush to head outside...

I mentally facepalmed myself and shook my head in annoyance. I'm guessing that Joey must have looked at me funny at least once.

"So what are you going to do White?" Joey asked me.

"You know what?" I pressed my hands against my hips and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to carry him."

"... Why?"

"Because. His braviary doesn't know fly, and his Stoutland isn't strong or big enough to carry him, Joey, " I answered.

"I-I can help you carry him!" he cried out, trying to help me.

I sighed and looked at him in the eye. "Joey, you're a nine years old boy. Do you really think you can carry a 126-pound teenager who's almost double your size?"

That got him to back down. I kind of felt bad, refusing his help. But I knew that he couldn't do the job.

I kneeled down beside Black to get him on to my back. Lifting my friend up from the ground with great difficulty, I hoisted him onto my back. My mouth let out a small grunt at the sudden weight and I adjusted his position as I crouched over and laid his arms over my shoulders so he wouldn't fall so bad if I collapsed underneath his weight all if a sudden.

I nodded over to Joey to follow me and headed in the direction back to Agatha's house slowly, one step at a time. I heard Black softly cough and moan into my ear. His body shivered. But I didn't understand it since so much heat was coming from his body that it was enough to warm me as the cool winds of fall were blowing upon the three of us. Well... You could say it was just two people with one living heater.

He was beginning to slide a little from my back so I jumped up a bit, pushing his legs back up so that he wouldn't fall. When the walk was beginning to slowly into a steady rhythm, I heard Black mumble something in my ear. I turned to look at him, but was surprised by how close his face was so it was no problem looking at him. His eyelids fluttered slightly and my body tensed, anticipating him returning to full consciousness. Black's eyes opened, revealing his cocoa brown irises that I was familiar with.

They were open only by a slit and I smiled. He looked so drowsy.

"... White...? " He croaked.

"What is it?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

I nudged him playfully with my elbow and smiled again. He looked at me as if I was the strangest thing alive. But I rolled my eyes at him after the small ruse.

"Its because you're sick you dummy," I laughed.

He nodded slightly and held a small sneeze. The brunette murmured something I couldn't understand, but he seemed to notice that and lay his head against my neck.

"You're warm," He mumbled as his arms tightened around my shoulders.

My breath hitched for a moment. "Well you're as hot as a Darmanitan that ate sriracha sauce," I said haughtily, my cheeks already feeling as warm as said Darmanitan.

I saw his eyelids flutter closed in the corner of my eye and snuggle into the neck of my jacket. "It doesn't matter," he purred. I felt his body go limp and felt his breathing slow to a sleeping pace.

I took the time to divert my attention from my embarrassment to Joey, who was walking alongside his ratatta and talking to it. It seemed like a very engaging conversation despite the fact that only one of them was speaking common English.

"So, what are you talking to Ratatta about?" I asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I was just telling him how we are gonna go to the pokemon league!" The little boy looked up at me with a grin.

"Just you and him?"

He nodded vigorously.

I sighed and remembered that I was dealing with just a small child here. So I told him about the pokemon league and the gyms I've been through so far. He was amazed by my mention of Elisa's gym being in an amusement park. I also told him how he would need a lot more than one little ratatta for his journey.

"Do you even know what Ratatta evolves into?" I asked him.

"H-he's gonna evolve? That's so cool!" he exclaimed with joy.

"When you train him hard enough, he'll be strong and evolve into a Raticate. He won't be purple anymore," I laughed a bit and looked at Ratatta. The rodent sniffed and twitched its whiskers under my gaze, calling out its name.

"Woah! Aren't you excited Ratatta?" Joey asked the pokemon. The rat answered with a squeal and something that could qualify as a smile.

"Then I guess it's set for you guys then!" I smiled and sacrificed the strength of one arm to pat Joey on the head. I took great care to quickly put it back where it was supposed to be, behind my back holding Black's leg.

I looked up to the skies, noticing that the sunny skies above me had suddenly begun to darken, and I cautiously sped up my pace just so a sudden downpour wouldn't soak us. But the gray clouds still loomed eerily above us, as if intimidating our little journey. Winds began to blow against us, which I knew to be a foretelling of a storm. I shuddered, trying to race against time to get back to Agatha's house before the rains came. And I could only hope that I could make it in time.

I turned to look at Black, who was shivering even more that before. His grip on my shoulders had tightened significantly and I could see him tremble under his jacket and his cheeks redden with fever.

"Joey, I'm going to run back. Keep up okay?" I almost shouted to the boy to try to be heard over the sound of the wind.

He nodded, which was the que for me to start running. Black always told me that I was strong, almost stronger than he was. I remembered what he said to me that time... It was such a long time ago. But I hoped so much that that strength would keep me going with his weight upon my back. Literally. It began to drizzle few droplets of moisture as I did my best to hurry against them wind. Joey was keeping up to my pace and was only a few feet behind. His rattata was following just as fast.

A breath of air touched my ear, surprising me for a moment and I turned around to look at Black again. His eyes were wide open, but his cheeks were still flushed.

"... The house. ... You're almost there. ... "


	11. Time To Recollect

**oh my FRICKIN FUNGUS. I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS. i actually had this chapter done about a month ago, it's just that every SINGLE TIME I GOT TO WIFI, I FUNGING FORGOT TO POST IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who I Truly Desire 11<strong>

It's hard to watch your best friend become Ill.

I was sitting beside him, caring for my friend while he was…recovering?

Meanwhile, Agatha was cooking a remedy that she said would help the symptoms of his cold. Or whatever it was. Black reported feeling nauseated, so he could be having the flu as well. I don't know. I've heard of people dying of the flu before, but in normal situations we'd have a doctor that would immediately tend to him and he would be well by the next day.

I realized that the human race has advanced quite a bit in the medical field, for it was hard to imagine how the world must have been without it. I've read that that there were recent advances that wiped out quite a bit of the world's sicknesses and ailments. So I realized that our technology of today should be something we shouldn't just take as something unimportant.

What was it that he was sick with? Was it the flu? Or was it something that he got from the forest?

I gently placed my hand on the damp cloth that was placed upon his forehead. It was warm. Already? Only minutes ago, it was cool to the touch.

So I took the towel away and dipped it in the bowl of ice cold water that was placed beside of me. I watched the warmth of the cloth disappear and become as coagulating as it was before. Seconds after, the towel was back on his forehead once more.

My legs unlocked themselves from their kneeled position and I sighed as the pitter-patter of rain soothed my frazzled senses. I never knew that time to recollect all of the time we had spent together in the past few days would relieve me so much. But I feel so exhausted now that Black's been ill…

The sound of the rain pattering outside mixed with the dismal sound of Black's faint breathing not to mention the clattering coming from the kitchen, created a schism of noise in my mind. I groaned in annoyance and shook my head. To check, I laid my hand on my friend's forehead once more. He seemed fine enough.

So I stood up, looking towards the kitchen to see if Agatha was still cooking. I asked her if she would kindly take care of Black for a while. She pleasantly said a reply of acceptance to the request. That was the queue for me to leave for a while so I laced up my boots and slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, bound for the outside world.

Well if you could call the front porch the 'outside world'.

Things were going smoothly for the trip as of yet. I've gotten six badges, traversed quite a few landscapes of the Unova region, and my team has developed quite well so far.

But why does it feel like I haven't accomplished anything?

There's an indifference that passes through my senses as I sigh, burying my face in my hands. People say that when you grow up, you get mood swings. So I guess this is one of them.

I worry about Black. Again. It was starting to get annoying to worry about him constantly in this state. He's safe in the house with Agatha. I KNOW that. But what is there to worry about? It's not like the world is going to end, or Black is going to die.

My cheeks color again when I remember the scene that one night…on Brav's belly after the two of us fell off of Celestial Tower. The things he said so softly that evening, they made me think about our relationship. Very intently.

It's obvious. I laughed to myself softly the moment I realized how stupid I was. How stupid I was to not notice that he didn't like me before that fall. I know that he likes me now…but I have no idea what to do about it. I don't think the feelings are mutual in this situation because it's just that our relationship has lasted too long. Too long for me to suddenly start loving my childhood friend, romantically I mean.

But there is that one spark in my chest. A spark that refuses to be put out by my feelings of denial and refusal. It's just a small glimmer there, and it doesn't look strong enough to set alight. But just because the feelings has a small chance of being mutual in our situation doesn't mean that the romance will last. I'm doubting that we actually have much chemistry together. Although I care for Black a lot, it's more like how I would love my sibling. Yeah, I know it's harsh to 'friend-zone' him. But I'm afraid that if we ever do become a couple, everything would fall apart. It seems too cliché that such an event would occur; two friends go on a journey and fall in love in the end.

Then there's every single moment he shows affection for me. I have no idea what to do when that happens. There is that whole phase of embarrassment and confusion, but somewhere buried between the two is a short moment of longing. That warmth in my heart that just wants to make me smile. Sadly, embarrassment and confusion seem to dominate the competition; that final emotion gets squished underneath it all. So much that it might as well not exist.

But these are my own feelings. Why am I so confused as to whether or not I care for him the same way he does for me? It should be easy to determine it. And why am I worrying about it so much? It should just be an issue that I quickly dismiss and deal with. But the feeling that I accomplished nothing would return then.

Maybe this trip was pointless after all.

But why did I choose to go on it in the first place?

My eyes closed as I felt a few droplets of rain slide down my face. They were like nonexistent tears, I thought, and it was kind of funny how my mind was in an apathetic swirl of thought. No reason to think about it actually, because it's simple. Go through the journey all the way to my final goal. And as cliché as it sounds, it should be all right to follow my true feelings. It shouldn't matter anymore.

Follow where my heart leads me.

* * *

><p>The next morning rose, but I didn't really see it. It rained through the entire evening, and the sky continued to shed its tears. Black was still ill, although at this point of time he was beginning to recover. In fact, he was able to talk to me with clarity.<p>

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Agatha's gray hair swayed slightly as she spooned a bit of her soup into Black's mouth.

"I…think I'll be fine. If I rest though," Black's facial expression brightened after swallowing the mixture.

Joey suddenly burst into the room with a shout and his exclamation of joy seemed to follow through in his sudden entrance.

"Black! Black! Ratatta got so much stronger!" He cried the moment he set eyes on my friend. Joey, soon after, darted to where Black was and quickly started to ramble and chat about how his ratatta recently had gained a level in strength.

Agatha smiled warmly at her grandson and left the soup beside Black, instructing him to finish eating it. Afterwards she retreated to the backyard patio similar to how I left to the front porch only last evening.

I felt driven to follow her to the outside of the house, so I followed the elderly woman through the back door. The instant the door opened, I was met with a strong gust of wind that scrambled my hair. My body stiffened in apprehension, but the moment I did so the gale immediately disappeared. Relieved, I took a step outside into the patio.

Agatha was sitting in one of the chairs that overlooked the view of the entrance to the forest. The sound of the rain pattering was amplified, and I watched the woman let out a sigh. She smiled again and called out, surprising me in my reverie.

"White, come here please."

At first I feared that she was irritated by the fact that I was somewhat eavesdropping on her, but the tone of her voice was calm and the smile on her face remained. But not once did she turn around and look at me.

She motioned for me to sit in the lounging chair beside of her, so I complied and took a seat.

Her first words in our conversation were these, "It's a beautiful day outside isn't it, my dear?"

I looked at her in surprise and I replied, "It's raining. Doesn't that make you feel gloomy?"

"No," She breathed. "In fact, I feel as if the rain is cleansing the world. It makes me feel calm. Don't you agree?"

I pondered the thought as I let out another sigh. So I took out my hand and held it out to catch a few drops in my palm. The water felt cool and refreshing.

"You…You're right," I said.

"There's always something out there to teach you, something to learn. Even in the simplest things, my dear," She chuckled and slightly adjusted the yellow scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"How so?"

She stood up and held her hands together, watching the rain. "Even in the smallest things to the greater ones. Like…Pokémon battling. Don't you see? You learn about the bonds between the trainer and their companions. You learn about friendships and love and even more than that. All from one battle. Don't you see, White?"

"Yeah, I guess so," My mouth closed afterwards and my mind found nothing else to converse about.

Agatha sat down once more and looked at me for the first time. "…In fact, that's the reason I first came to live here in the Unova region."

I was taken aback. "So you're not from here? Where are you from then, Agatha?"

Her face suddenly became disgruntled, although the slight smile still remained on her face. As if she was deeply discerning about something.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" She laughed softly.

I nodded, complying with her request.

"I'm from…the Sinnoh region," the woman finally replied with a sigh. "In fact, my name isn't really Agatha. It's Bertha."

"Bertha? One of the members of the Sinnoh League's Elite Four?!" I almost squirmed in my chair but the excitement only came out as a semi-loud cough. There could be only one explanation for this…she's gone incognito!

"Yes…"

"Th-then why are you here in Unova? Don't you have battle clients to attend to then?" I barely choked out of my throat.

Bertha laughed with delight at my reaction, but she didn't seem to laugh at me. Only for fun.

"Oh child, you have so much to learn. I already told you the reason I'm here."

"Then could you explain again? Please…?" I said softly.

"Gladly. Your region is so beautiful, and I wanted to get away from the heavy battling of the Pokemon League. So I came here to relax and learn new things with nature," Bertha said calmly.

"Oh," So many rushed questions wanted to escape through my lips, but I mentally answered some and chose one to let go.

"Why choose the name Agatha?"

Her face suddenly went blank. As if she just remembered something important. "It's the same name as my sister, Agatha. She…used to be a member of the Elite Four back at Kanto. But she retired."

"So are you retiring also?"

"Retiring? Oh, no! There are still quite a few more things I need to learn about Pokemon. And it's such great fun. It's enough to make me as energetic as I was when I was young. My stay here in Unova is only temporary," She said.

"That's a relief then," I replied. "But isn't it strange that you're here in the marshy area of Unova? You're a ground type trainer, so I find it unnatural that you're living in the area where your pokemon are at their weakest."

"Well that's just the thing, my dear! I'm getting to know the types that I am weakest to. So I can be prepared for when I get back. Meanwhile on the side I get to experience the great forces of nature that enthrall your region," Her voiced seemed to marvel at just the sight of the forest before her.

For a moment I was confused by her mesmerized state, but my eyes concentrated on the rain again. And then I finally understood. I began to look upon the greenery with awe as well, but then my body gave out a shiver and I sneezed.

Bertha seemed to notice. "…But there is such a thing as too much nature. Come on, let's get back inside before you become just like your friend."

So she quickly ushered me back inside through the backdoor and I felt the rush of the warm air enclose me once more. I felt relieved when I felt the sensation of balminess return to my body, and I quickly scrambled back inside.

Black was waiting for me, albeit he was still lying down under his blankets. He seemed well again and getting back to his energetic self. So much that we might even be able to leave tomorrow morning. I felt the slight urge to immediately approach him and tell him of all that Agatha-I mean Bertha had told me about her identity and nature, but right before I sat down before my friend I saw the woman at the corner of my eyesight. She held a finger to her lips, requesting that I keep silent about our recent conversation…for now.

So out of respect, I decided to keep my information at bay until we left. Then I would decide whether or not to tell him.

Black still seemed to be in an over relaxed state, but he was normal enough for us to converse.

"So how was your talk with Joey?"

"Fine…although it's starting to get a bit weird by how infatuated he is by his ratatta," He muttered.

I laughed. "Oh come on. You're that kid's role model! And that's the only pokemon he has. Give him a break."

My friend smiled at me and sighed. "You're right. Like usual."

"So you're suddenly saying that I'm some social genius?"

"Pretty much."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me, but have it your way," I smirked and patted his head.

He exclaimed in complaint by how much he disliked that gesture, but I laugh it off.

I finally calmed down and asked him, "Do you think that you'll get better by tomorrow morning? It's barely even noon yet."

He shrugged. "Maybe. All I can say is that I'll be a bit wobbly when I get back on my feet then. But perhaps we can make it by tomorrow."

We conversed more about our future departure, but the dismal atmosphere of the oncoming afternoon seemed to make everything stale. My eyes began to sag with the prolonged soporific effects. And then I suddenly remembered that I didn't get enough sleep the previous night. I was caring for Black at the time.

My friend seemed to take notice of my predicament and he offered the space next to him under the blankets to rest. I didn't really care about the possible ways that I could receive his pathogens under this situation. I just felt like napping.

So that's what I did.


End file.
